Tout n'est pas perdu
by NathanaelleS
Summary: OS. Participation à la Short Édition. Chaque année, sur chaque stèle commémorative, se trouve un rameau d'olivier, symbole de paix. Sur celle de Vincent Crabbe, en revanche, Drago Malefoy trouve toujours une tulipe blanche en plus. Que cela signifie-t-il ? Cette année, il compte bien le découvrir.


**Bonne diaaaa!**

Comment ça va depuis le temps ? C'est vrai que j'ai vachement déserté le côté écriture de monde de la fanfic. Plus d'inspiration, pouf, envolée ! Elle m'a été aspirée en fait.. Par mon futur bébé ! :D Hihiiiii Pour les personnes qui n'étaient pas encore au courant, **je serai Maman en novembre :D** Du coup, vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir, héhé ! :p

Bon allez, plus sérieusement. J'ai eu une brève inspiration, il y a quelques semaines et je l'ai proposée au concours Short Edition. Je n'ai toutefois pas été reprise (pas que je m'y attendais vraiment non plus) alors j'ai le droit de vous le publier maintenant !

Je vous invite également à aller lire et voter pour ces textes, que je trouve tout bonnement géniaux :  
"Lae Métamorphage", d'Ewimonde93  
"Même la mort ne pourra nous séparer", de Mery-Alice Gilbert  
"Le rire de Dean", de BrownieJune  
"Sans famille", de N'Amé Castel  
"Le conte des trois frères", de Chupeechan

Ce serait vraiment super de votre part de leur accorder quelques minutes de votre temps, leurs textes le mérite amplement !

Elles n'ont malheureusement pas atteint la finale non plus, mais si vous souhaitez perpétuer votre joli moment de lecture, vous trouverez toujours leurs œuvres sur le site Short Edition:

"Remords", de Line.M  
"Sur un air de valse", de Marine C.

Voilà voilà. Pour en revenir à mes propres écrits, eh bien, j'en suis nulle part. Mdr Je ne plaisantais qu'à moitié quand je vous ai dit que mon inspiration s'était envolée. Je llis pas mal, mais écrire ne me dit absolument rien du tout. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, mais il faudra attendre un moment je crois. ^^

Trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse avec cet OS, dont je ne suis tout de même pas peu fière. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs remercier **Mery-Alice Gilbert** , **Ewimonde93** et **Line.M** , parce que ce sont elleux qui m'ont poussé à le publier, après en plus m'avoir aidé à le peaufiner. :p **Poussière de fées sur vous. *cœur***

* * *

Comme chaque année, et bien que le professeur McGonagall lui ait affirmé qu'il serait le seul à se présenter en cette date, Drago Malefoy se lança un sort de désillusion avant de traverser le parc.

Il était, à son sens, hors de question de prendre le risque de croiser qui que ce soit. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait précisément quatre années et un jour que la guerre était finie.

Quatre années. Déjà. Seulement.

Déjà, parce que... Merlin, que le temps pouvait passer vite !

Seulement, parce que les représailles pleuvaient encore lorsqu'il s'aventurait hors de son manoir. Qu'il fût innocenté, grâce au témoignage du Survivant lui-même, n'avait apparemment pas suffi à apaiser les esprits. Il fallait un coupable au peuple sorcier, quelqu'un sur qui se défouler, sur qui cracher sa haine. Et vu son nom, son comportement à l'époque et la Marque qu'il portait à l'avant-bras, Drago Malefoy avait été tout désigné pour ce rôle. Le fait qu'il fût le seul Mangemort à être acquitté, les autres étant soit morts, soit enfermés à Azkaban, accentua encore la haine et le mépris des sorciers. Bien qu'il pensât cela totalement injuste, il devait reconnaître qu'il pouvait les comprendre... Un peu. N'aurait-il pas fait pareil à leur place ? N'aurait-il pas cherché à faire justice lui-même ? Il n'en savait rien, il n'était, justement, pas à leur place et sa propre situation était suffisamment difficile à gérer pour s'attarder en plus sur cette voie.

Comme chaque année, il inspira profondément avant de pousser la petite barrière blanche. Il se trouvait à présent dans ce qui pouvait ressembler le plus à un cimetière. Ici, dans un coin reculé du parc de Poudlard, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, avaient été dressées des stèles commémoratives par dizaines. Aussi blanches que la barrière délimitant ce lieu du souvenir, par rangées de cinq, elles s'alignaient en suivant un ordre alphabétique.

Comme chaque année, en ce trois mai, Drago Malefoy fut légèrement étourdi par le lourd parfum que dégageaient les montagnes de fleurs déposées au pied de chaque parcelle. Un frisson le parcouru également lorsque l'atmosphère imprégnant les lieux l'enveloppa. Ici, on se souvenait, on oubliait tout le reste.

D'un pas lent, la tête baissée, il se dirigea vers la troisième rangée. Depuis qu'il connaissait l'emplacement exact de la pierre devant laquelle il se rendait, il n'avait plus jamais laissé son regard glisser sur les autres. Trop de honte. Trop de culpabilité.

Arrivé à destination, il se redressa et, comme chaque année, il tiqua.

Vincent Crabbe avait été reconnu comme faisant partie des Forces du Mal. Mais, la stèle portant son nom ayant été dressée bien avant que cette déclaration ne soit officielle, elle était restée en place. Naturellement, cela n'avait pas plu à tout le monde. Combien de fois Drago avait-il lu, dans la Gazette, qu'elle avait été profanée ? Et pourtant, en ce trois mai, comme chaque année, la pierre était aujourd'hui propre, étincelante. Posé sur le dessus, on trouvait également un petit rameau d'olivier accroché à une tulipe blanche. Curieux mélange, s'était dit Drago, la première fois.

Il était toutefois plus intrigué encore de connaître l'identité de la personne responsable de tout ceci. C'était pour cette raison, qu'il se fit la promesse que, l'année suivante, il viendrait pour la journée commémorative du deux mai.

.

Le jour dit, il n'eut cependant pas le courage de tenir sa promesse. Pas tout à fait en tout cas.

La veille, alors qu'il sortait de chez Fleury et Bott, une vieille femme l'avait agressé. Oh, il n'avait rien eu de plus qu'un hématome causé par un coup de sac à main, mais tout de même. Une fois rentré chez lui, il s'était servi un double verre de Whisky Pur Feu et s'était demandé : en sera-t-il toujours ainsi ? Ne ferait-il pas mieux de quitter le pays, de refaire sa vie ailleurs ? Là où il ne serait pas lynché pour... Oser porter son nom de famille ? Pour des erreurs qu'il avait commises à dix-sept ans ? Et, le plus souvent, par des personnes n'ayant même pas participé activement à la guerre ? Cinq ans après, il ne pouvait toujours pas se promener sans craindre les représailles. Cela devenait long tout de même.

Déprimé et en colère, contre le monde, et contre lui-même, il avait bu jusqu'à l'aube. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il était plus de quinze heures. Une bonne partie des commémorations devaient être achevées à ce moment-là. Il avait alors soupiré puis s'était attelé à ses tâches habituelles.

Vers vingt heure quarante-cinq, cependant, tournant en rond et s'en voulant de ne pas respecter sa propre promesse, il s'était décidé et avait transplané avant de changer d'avis.

Arrivé devant le portail de Poudlard, il s'était, comme à son habitude, jeté un sort de désillusion puis prié pour que les portes s'ouvrent. Après tout, il ne s'était pas annoncé, mais il put passer.

Alors qu'il traversait le parc, une émotion étrange le prit à la gorge. Il avait oublié à quel point Poudlard était magnifique au soleil couchant. Ces lieux, pourtant déjà emplis d'une magie extraordinaire, n'en dégageait qu'un peu plus encore à ce moment de la journée.

Lorsqu'il parvint à hauteur de la barrière blanche, les derniers rayons de soleil disparaissaient à la surface du lac, inondant le ciel d'une palette de couleurs chaudes. Le cœur de Drago se gonfla, ce qu'il pouvait aimer ce genre de spectacle ! Il inspira profondément avant d'entrer, puis se laissa imprégner par l'atmosphère si particulière. Il traversa les rangées, tête basse et s'arrêta devant la stèle de Vincent Crabbe.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, ils s'écarquillèrent. Mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas sur la propreté ou sur la présence de l'incongru bouquet posé par-dessus. Non, cette fois, il fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à Drago pour le reconnaître. Cinq années qu'il ne l'avait pas croisé et pourtant, il n'avait aucun doute. Au vu de leur passé commun, comment aurait-il pu se tromper ?

Sous le choc, il n'osa plus faire un geste, mais lorsque l'autre leva sa baguette pour faire apparaître une petite branche d'olivier, Drago se secoua. Ainsi s'était lui qui faisait cela !

« Bien sûr que c'était Lui » fit une voix sarcastique dans sa tête.

Jetant un œil aux alentours, il constata que chaque pierre portait le symbole de la paix. Cependant, sur aucune autre que celle de Vincent Crabbe il n'était accompagné d'une tulipe. Et c'est ce qui fit, enfin, réagir Drago.

D'un pas silencieux, mais rapide et déterminé, il parcourut la distance qui le séparait d'Harry Potter, qui était passé à la stèle suivante.

Celui-ci devait l'avoir senti pourtant, parce qu'il ne sursauta lorsque Drago demanda :

« Pourquoi une tulipe blanche ? »

Potter ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il leva sa baguette, fit apparaître une autre branche d'olivier, sembla se recueillir quelques instants, puis marcha jusqu'à la rangée suivante. Drago le suivit et s'apprêtait à répéter sa question lorsque la réponse arriva.

« C'est un symbole de pardon. »

L'ancien Serpentard fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Harry passait à la pierre d'après.

« Mais... Il a voulu te tuer, ce jour-là, dans la salle. Il était... »  
« Il n'était qu'un gamin. Comme toi, comme moi. » le coupa Harry sur un ton qui ne voulait aucune réplique.

Il était nerveux, Drago pouvait le voir à la tension qui était apparue au niveau de ses épaules et à la manière dont ses doigts serraient à présent sa baguette magique. A nouveau, Potter se mit à parler avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui-même ouvrir la bouche pour répondre.

« Nous n'étions que des gosses. Il n'a pas eu plus de choix que toi ou moi : soit il faisait ce qu'on lui disait et se battait, soit il y passait. Peut-on l'en blâmer pour ça ? »

Non. Bien sûr que non. Drago était bien conscient de tout cela, et le pensait également. Mais Vincent était son ami, quoiqu'on ait pu en dire et, pour lui, il était normal qu'il pense de cette façon. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que quelqu'un d'autre puisse en faire autant. Surtout pas une personne ayant failli mourir à cause de lui.

Mais il s'agissait de Potter. Le bon, le samaritin, Harry Potter. Défenseur des causes perdues, de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Et si, cinq ans plutôt, il l'aurait charrié sur ce trait de son caractère, aujourd'hui, Drago lui en était reconnaissant. Infiniment reconnaissant.

Avec les années, et étant contraint de se calfeutrer dans son manoir, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. A la guerre, à ses actions, celles de ses parents, à son comportement. Oh, il n'était pas devenu un doux petit boursouflet, loin de là, parce que s'il comprenait les besoins de vengeance de la population sorcière, par exemple, il ne se laissait pas faire pour autant la vieille dame d'hier devait d'ailleurs souffrir d'un joli rhume pour s'être ramassée l'équivalent d'un seau d'eau froide sur la tête mais il avait ouvert les yeux.

Il avait ouvert les yeux et s'était rendu compte de la chance qu'il avait eu que Potter prenne sa défense, lors de son procès, malgré leur passé commun. Il avait réalisé à quel point cet homme, ce gamin encore à l'époque, était plus grand et plus juste que lui. Il avait été physiquement malade d'avoir à le reconnaître, mais c'était ainsi. Harry Potter, son ennemi juré d'enfance, était un Grand homme.

L'objet de ses pensées s'était éloigné de presque deux rangées maintenant. L'instant était passé.

Après avoir salué Vincent et lui avoir à nouveau demandé pardon, Drago souhaita une bonne fin de soirée à Potter. Lorsque le Survivant se fut retourné pour lui rendre la politesse, il quitta les lieux.

.

Harry marchait doucement, se laissant porter par la brise.

Comme chaque année, il était venu se recueillir après que le professeur McGonagall lui ait envoyé une missive annonçant le départ des dernières familles. Il détestait assister aux journées commémoratives. Parce que dans le cas où il se présentait, toute l'attention était alors portée sur lui et non plus sur les défunts. Harry trouvait cela ridicule. Pour lui, il s'agissait même d'un manque de respect envers les proches disparus. Aussi, lorsqu'il n'y était pas contraint et forcé d'une manière ou d'une autre, il esquivait les invitations et ne venait que lorsqu'il était sûr de ne croiser personne.

C'est pourquoi il s'y était tendu lorsqu'il avait compris que quelqu'un venait de le rejoindre dans le petit cimetière. Mais l'individu ne se manifestant pas immédiatement, il avait soupiré de soulagement. Puis il avait été surpris en reconnaissant la voix de Drago Malefoy. Il avait d'ailleurs mis quelques instants pour se reprendre et lui répondre.

A présent qu'il repensait à leur court échange, il se disait qu'il aurait peut-être pu employer un ton moins dur. Malefoy ne lui avait pas parlé méchamment après tout, au contraire. Harry haussa les épaules. Ce qui était fait était fait.

Remarquant qu'il arrivait sur le petit sentier menant au portail, il releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

.

Que faisait-il donc encore là, par Merlin ? A présent que Potter était en vue, Drago se le demandait sincèrement. En silence, et se forçant à ne rien montrer de sa nervosité, il l'observa passer le portail et s'approcher doucement. Potter s'arrêta à sa hauteur, visiblement curieux de savoir ce qu'il pourrait avoir à dire.  
Honnêtement, Drago en avait, des choses à dire. Par exemple, il aurait souhaité lui demander pardon, pour toutes ces années de querelles infantiles. Il aurait aimé le remercier également, pour avoir témoigné à son procès, malgré ces fameuses années d'animosité, ou encore pour avoir nettoyé et fleuri la stèle de Vincent. Vraiment, Drago avait énormément à dire, pourtant il ne réussit qu'à baragouiner.

« Écoute, Potter. Je, euh... Tu sais... »

Et plus il s'embrouillait, plus il s'énervait. Un Malefoy ne bégayait pas, par Merlin !  
L'attitude de son interlocuteur ne l'aidait pas non plus, il fallait l'avouer. Bras croisés sur le torse, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, Harry Potter attendait patiemment.

Au bout d'un moment, toutefois, il dut prendre pitié de lui parce qu'il proposa, avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres :

« Et si on allait boire un verre ? L'alcool t'aidera peut-être à retrouver ton éloquence. »

Drago resta bouche bée, Potter se payait-il sa tête ? Suspicieux, il acquiesça tout de même, et lui tendit le bras.

« Ouais, faisons cela. »

La seconde suivante, ils avaient disparus, mais dans l'air, raisonnants dans la nuit, on entendait encore l'éclat de rire du Gryffondor et le grognement vexé du Serpentard.

.  
.

Depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, Minerva McGonagall souriait en secouant doucement la tête. La guerre était terminée depuis cinq ans aujourd'hui, pourtant, elle doutait encore chaque jour que les choses puissent changer réellement.

Ce soir, cependant, elle venait d'être témoin d'une scène prouvant que tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

* * *

 **Tadaaaaa!**

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Qu'est-ce que vous imaginez pour la suite ? Drarry ? Pas Drarry ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Hahah En tout cas, si vous voulez lire du Drarry de qualité, mais vraiment genre le must du must du super must, je vous envoie chez ROSE MALEFOY, The Master of Drarry, comme dirait Ewimonde93. Et plus précisément vers sa fic "Nothing else matters" c'est.. Une bombe nucléaire de fanfiction. Et non je n'exagère pas. Puis de toute façon, n'essayez pas de contre-dire une femme enceinte. Qui n'a pas encore mangé en plus. Non, mais, bande de petits suicidaires. xD

J'ai failli oublier ! Actuellement, je suis bêtatise (ça se dit ? on va dire que oui) Ewimonde93, justement, sur "Tu as les yeux de ton père, Élia". (C'est un Dramione) Si vous ne connaissez pas encore ou que vous hésitiez, je vous invite très fortement à aller y jeter un œil.. Voir les deux.. Et la tête et le corps avec en fait.

Je radote parce que je ne sais pas comment terminer cette note d'auteure. Hahah Vous me manquez quand même. J'espère que mon inspiration ne mettra pas trop de temps à revenir.

En attendant, je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour cet été.

Des bisous ... Et de la poussière de fée.


End file.
